Tea time
by Eurys
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur l'univers de Sherlock . Rien n'est simple quand on s'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et encore moins quand on vit en sa compagnie, ce qui est le cas du docteur Watson. Autour d'une tasse de thé, découvrez les aventures et frasques de ce duo mythique
1. Episode 1 : Le massacre de la pyramide

Bienvenu dans ce recueil d'OS sur l'univers de la série Sherlock . J'ai commencé la série récemment, je suis encore a la moitié , mais j'aime tellement ! Et je ne parle pas de l'accent de Sherlock . Il FAUT le voir en Vostfr, la VF est un sacrilège !

Bon trêve de blabla. Merci d'avoir cliqué, de lire, et un grand merci si vous laissez un commentaire !

**P.S**. Cette histoire est écrite pour le thème **Pyramide** des nuit du FOF : un thème par heure, une heure pour écrire (en vrai trois jours mais dans l'heure c'est plus fun)

Eurys

...

* * *

**Episode 1 : LE MASSACRE DE LA PYRAMIDE**

...

Essoufflé, John essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de Sherlock. Si le détective consultant n'était pas un grand sportif, il devait admettre qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir l'endurance d'un marathonien.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Watson.

John eu à peine le temps de s'arrêter sur la dalle d'entré de la pyramide qu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir à la suite de Sherlock qui éclairait le passage d'une lampe torche.

Et ce fichu couloir montait ! C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se demandait pourquoi, mais grand dieu pourquoi il suivait ce sociopathe de Holmes.

Ils arrivèrent à un premier palier qui desservait deux autres sombres couloirs. Un coup d'œil à Holmes lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était en train de déduire leur route. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle, et de toute façon une intervention de sa part serait plus inopportune qu'autre chose.

Sherlock fini par indiquer le couloir de gauche et s'y aventura sans même vérifier que son assistant le suivait toujours.

—John ! Prenez une de ces pioches.

Le docteur ne prit pas la peine de répliquer quoi que ce soit et prit l'outil demandé. Sherlock était Sherlock.

Cette fois ci le chemin était parfaitement plat au grand plaisir des jambes du docteur Watson, ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, avec en bruit de fond les marmonnements répétitifs du détective.

—ICI ! S'exclama Sherlock.

John faillit lâcher sa pioche ainsi qu'un cri de surprit. Sherlock s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, face au mur, un sourire aux lèvres.

—Le trésor et la John ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé, il est la !

—Parfait. Maintenant nous pouvons aller avertir les autorités compétentes, nous ne devrions même pas à être ici.

Car bien évidement le détective avait usurpé l'identité de son frère pour parvenir à pénétrer les lieux, et à un moment ou un autre ils seront découverts, cela John le savait bien.

—Rho arrêtez d'être aussi ennuyant John ! Il est juste la, combien de temps avons-nous encore ?

John soupira et regarda sa montre. 7 minutes. 7 minutes pour que Sherlock Holmes relève le défi de Jim Moriarty, à savoir trouver ou se trouve le trésor caché de la pyramide de Khéops.

—7 minutes. Mais vous l'avez trouvé ! De toute façon s'il est derrière ce mur nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

—Non, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, se contenta de répondre Sherlock.

—Bon sang mais vous voyez bien qu'il s'amuse avec vous ! Explosa John. Pourquoi faut-il que vous jouiez le jeu ?

—Oh John, il en arrive des fois où j'envie presque votre esprit si banal. Mais j'ai besoin d'enquête, d'énigmes, ou tout me parait barbant ! Si vous, des devinettes plus élémentaires les unes des autres vous suffisent, moi j'ai besoin de plus, d'une énigme à mon nivaux ! Et cela, seul Jim Moriarty sait m'en procurer.

John était si habitué à la mise en lumière de son esprit ordinaire qu'il ne s'en offusqua pas. Non ce qui l'inquiétait était que Holmes ressemblait à un drogué… et que seul Moriarty pouvait lui fournir sa dose.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand son ami s'empara de la pioche et l'envoya fracasser le mur de granite.

—Sherlock ! Arrêtez ça !

Mais le détective n'arrêta pas, effaçant hiéroglyphe après hiéroglyphe sous l'œil effaré du docteur.

—Sherlock ! Ce sont des vestiges, des trésors de l'humanité, arrêtez ça !

—L'humanité, n'a pas, besoin de dessins sur des murs ! Répliqua-t-il entre chaque coup de pioche.

John se prit la tête entre les mains, assistant impuissant au désastreux massacre de ces empreintes du temps. Puis finalement une brèche se créa et s'agrandit et quand le trou fut assez grand, Sherlock arrêta de creuser.

De l'autre côté du mur, un amoncellement de parures, armes et objets d'or fin, incrustés de pierres reflétaient la lumière de la lampes.

Sherlock sorti son téléphone portable, prit une photo et l'envoya, sonnant la fin de la chasse.

—Eh bien voilà, ce ne fut pas très dur ! Conclu Sherlock Holmes un sourire aux lèvres.

Watson lui n'en était pas tellement sur. Comment le vrai Mycroft Holmes et le pays tout entier pourront expliquer au gouvernement égyptien le saccage de la pyramide de Khéops ?

Tout ça pour satisfaire la curiosité de deux hommes complètement barrés.

—Vous venez John, il est presque l'heure du thé !


	2. Episode 2 : Sherlock à l'église

Deuxième OS de ce recueil, toujours pour la nuit du FOF sur le thème : **Prier**. On sent déjà le désastre XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Episode 2 :** **Sherlock a ****l'église**

...

—Vous n'avez aucune décence Sherlock !

John essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser un Sherlock baillant aux corneilles qui semblait avoir trouvé comme passe-temps principale de contredire chaque mot du pasteur, et ce en plein milieu de l'enterrement. Heureusement ou pas pour eux, seul les quelques personnes autour d'eux purent entendre le détective définir l'église d'organisme proche du sectaire.

—Des gens qui se réunissent pour écouter un homme prêcher la supériorité d'une figure toute puissante qui aurait droit de vie ou de mort sur vous, c'est une secte.

—C'est de la foi ! Failli s'étouffer Watson.

Il avait compris il y a quelque temps que la religion était un sujet que Sherlock méprisait, n'étant, en citant ses mots qu'affabulations et légendes dignes de simples d'esprits. Mais il avait au moins espéré qu'il saurait se tenir, ne serait-ce que pour l'enterrement d'une amie de miss Hudson. Mais John avait encore une fois sur, ou sous-estimer, selon comment on le voit Sherlock Holmes. Heureusement que miss Hudson était plusieurs banc devant eux.

—C'est de l'idiotie ! Autant croire que la terre se trouve sur la carapace d'une tortue géante, c'était l'image du monde selon les tribus Ainous. La religion n'est qu'un moyen donné à des hommes qui veulent avoir réponse à tout. Au lieu de découvrir par la science, ils inventent au moyen d'un dieu tout puissant.

—Je vous ferez dire que moi-même j'en savais plus sur notre système solaire que vous. Rétorqua John.

—Pff. Car cela est inutile. Une information vraie mais inutile a contrario d'une information imaginaire et idiote en plus d'être inutile.

Le docteur Watson s'affala sur le banc. Pourquoi toujours tenter de lui faire entendre raison, un débat avec cet homme ne menait à rien.

Il n'avait plus qu'à passer la messe à tenter d'éviter une quelconque esclandre de la part d'un certain détective.


	3. Episode 3 : La surprise du placard

_Et c'est reparti pour du Sherlock, cet univers se prête vraiment bien aux nuits du FoF !_

_Vous connaissez déjà le principe : un thème par heure, une heure pour écrire une histoire autour ! Cette fois le thème est **Compartiment. **_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**La surprise du placard**

**...**

John ouvrit le placard dans l'espoir de tomber sur un sachet de biscuit. Seul ses reflexe de soldat lui permirent de retenir un sursaut. Ce n'était sur des petits biscuits qu'il tombât mais sur une collection d'yeux de toute sorte dans un bocal.

Et ils le regardaient. Ils avaient tellement l'air de le regarder !

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du docteur qui referma aussitôt le placard, dégouté. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose, beaucoup d'horreur, mais ça … CA !

—Sherlock !

John revient dans le salon d'un pas rageur et se planta face au détective consultant assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointe comme il savait si bien le faire. .

—Sherlock bon sang !

Celui-ci fini par répondre, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

—Qui y'a t'il John, je réfléchis.

—Pourquoi y'a-t-il des yeux dans les placards ? Les placards ! Là où je mets ma nourriture si cela te dit vaguement quelque chose.

—Je sais ce qu'est un placard John.

—Alors qu'est-ce que tes fichus yeux y font ?

—J'expérimente les états de la dégradation du globe oculaire selon les espèces. C'est fascinant comme l'œil de la vipère péliade est résistant !

John avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Ou non plutôt celle de Sherlock. En fait non il avait envie de l'étrangler.

—Ce n'est pas la question ! Les placards, c'est pour la nourriture, la cuisine, pas ça ! J'en ai assez de retrouver tes fichus expériences jusque dans la cuvette des toilettes ! Explosa John.

—Eh bien nous n'avons qu'a compartimenter, répondit calmement Sherlock. Marque les placards que tu réserve à la nourriture, j'utiliserais les autres et le problème est réglé. Arrête de crier et fait moi un thé.

John se tut instantanément. Il ne servait à rien de se disputer avec Sherlock Holmes. Et, pour une fois qu'il lui proposait une solution viable, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Résigné Watson retourna à la cuisine, un marqueur dans les mains.


	4. Episode 4 : Have Fun !

_C'est qu'on dirait que je vais être productive lors de cette nuit du FoF !_

_En retardataire, mais dans les temps quand même voici le quatrième OS de ce recueil sur le thème : **Trone.**_

_Je reprend ici la scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, ou Moriaty "vole" les joyaux de la couronne. _

_Je vous invite a aller la revoir pour visualiser la scène, ou même écouter La gazza Ladra qui s'y prête parfaitement XD _

_Je ne suis pas vraiment fière je pensais faire mieux, mais je le poste quand meme ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Episode 4: Have Fun !**

...

Il traversa le château en compagnie de son petit groupe de touristes émerveillés. Ces gens simples, trop simples. Il jeta l'emballage de son shewing-gum dans les airs.

Dans le château il déposa ses affaires, passa les portiques et arriva enfin dans la salle des joyaux de la couronne.

_Il allait s'amuser._

11h.

Une oreillette, puis deux. Un bouton appuyé et _La Gazza Ladra_ s'enclencha. Dans cette première scène qui se jouait, tout été réglé à la milliseconde prêt.

D'un clic sur son téléphone, Moriarty lança l'alarme. Un coup de spray pour se débarrasser de l'agent. Il ne restait plus que lui, lui et sa pièce.

La casquette atterrie au sol alors qu'il mastiquait son shewing-gum.

La police était en route.

L'heure du second acte a sonnée.

Un autre clic et il ouvrit la porte de la banque d'Angleterre. Un marqueur en main il écrivit sur la vitre des joyaux.

Un point, deux, agrémentant le _O _de _Sherlock_ d'un smiley.

_Une petite touche de fantaisie, juste une que diable !_

Il prit son téléphone, et au lancement de son troisième acte déverrouilla les porte de la Pentonville prison.

L'heure du final sonna .

Il colla son shuwing-gum a la vitre et un deposa ce tout, tout petit diamant.

Veste à terre.

Un pas de côté.

Dans un ensemble parfaitement chorégraphié les policiers arrivaient.

Un temps, un pas.

Il prit l'extincteur.

_La Gazza Ladra_ entama son assaut final. Et lui aussi.

Il percuta le diamant, explosa la vitre.

Drapé du manteau, serti de la couronne, le sceptre entre les mains, le tableau était achevé alors que de son trône, sur les dernières notes, il regardait la police entrer.


End file.
